


august blues.

by lavieenrose (notsylvia)



Series: singapore's adventures [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Unrequited Love, but here we are., but it's just the beginning i swear, i did not consult my sec 2 textbook for this, i did not study history for this, somewhat historical, there's smut at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsylvia/pseuds/lavieenrose
Summary: post-war years are shit to everyone, especially to the southeast asian nations. vietnam had a war, cambodia had a war, almost everyone victoria knew were in a bad position.after japan pushed the concept of “asia for asians” into the minds of his territory, all her friends were quick to push their colonisers out of their region. this was southeast asia, not an area for the western countries to flex their “white superiority” on the “weak” asians.in a few hours, victoria will no longer be haziq’s lover or wife, she will be the republic of singapore, independent from malaysia and britain, left to her own devices.





	august blues.

**_;9th august 1965_ **

post-war years are shit to everyone, especially to the southeast asian nations. vietnam had a war, cambodia had a war, almost everyone victoria knew were in a bad position.

after japan pushed the concept of “asia for asians” into the minds of his territory, all her friends were quick to push their colonisers out of their region. this was southeast asia, not an area for the western countries to flex their “white superiority” on the “weak” asians.

but the news of singapore’s expulsion was unexpected and for once, victoria made an exception for her “no alcohol” rule and it seemed that haziq did as well.

in a few hours, victoria will no longer be haziq’s lover or wife, she will be the republic of singapore, independent from malaysia and britain, left to her own devices. but for now, she prayed, just for these few hours, let her continue to be haziq’s loving wife and let haziq continue to be victoria’s loving husband. let her forget that in a few hours, she will be all on her own and let her indulge in her selfish desires to be with haziq.

a breathless sigh left her lips as haziq pressed himself closer to her, his hands roaming over every part of her body and lifting her up slowly and with ease because he had done it so many times over the two years they had been married to each other.

“please tell me that when tomorrow comes, you won’t pretend like nothing happened,” victoria whimpered, a layer of guilt, regret and sadness lacing her sweet, melodic voice. “please.”

haziq looks down at victoria with concerned eyes that she absolutely loved with all her heart before capturing her lips in a soft, almost innocent kiss. “i won’t,” he murmured against her lips, trailing his kisses down her neck and to her bare chest.

“i’ll still love you as much into tomorrow,” he took a deep breath. “nadia.”

the sound of her given name falling from his lips was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but she swallowed them down, because she knows that she shouldn’t cry. she won’t cry. she can’t cry. not today.

“i love you,” victoria mumbled as she nuzzled her face into haqiz’s soft, brown hair. “i always will,” she added, pressing a soft kiss into his hair.

and victoria lets herself go in these few moments, knowing that they will be the last of them still being lovers.

~

**_;9th august 2018_ **

as the clock ticked towards 12:00am, victoria stared blankly at the paperwork that sat on her desk, telling herself that 9th august wasn’t the day to do work, it was a day for her to enjoy. it was her birthday anyways.

her phone began vibrating as soon as it became 12:00am and she answered, by now knowing who was calling.

“hey,” haziq’s voice greeted and she leaned back in her chair, relaxing herself. “why are you still awake?”

“you know the reason. it’s the same reason every year.”

“sure.”

silence.

“happy birthday, victoria,” haziq spoke softly and victoria smiled softly.

“thanks.”

_“are you going to stay awake for the rest of the morning?”_

“no. i’m going to sleep...” her eyes glanced at the clock that was hung up on her wall. “...soon.”

silence once again.

_“it’s been 53 years.”_

“it has.”

_“i still love you.”_

there was a stagnant pause between the two before victoria spoke.

“i wish i could say the same. i’m sorry.”

_“it’s...fine. hey, victoria?”_

“yes?”

_“i can...i can still call you nadia, right?”_

“of course you can.”

silence once again.

_“happy birthday, nadia.”_

victoria took a deep breath.

“thanks.”

and the line went dead.

~

**_;10th august 1965_ **

victoria woke up on an empty bed, not much to her surprise. with a blank look on her face, she pulled the covers off of her naked body and made her way to the bathroom.

observing herself in the mirror, her fingers ghosted over the hickeys that haziq left that were littered all over her collarbone and chest, silently counting the number of hickeys.

the sudden ringing of the phone snapped victoria out of her daze as she rushed out her room to answer the call.

“hello?” her soft voice spoke.

_“hey, victoria. it’s lee, your boss.”_

“oh. boss. what do you need?”

_“i just wanted to tell you that you should be back at your main residence at 5pm. is that okay?”_

victoria glanced at the clock. “yea, that’s fine.”

“that’s great. and hey?”

“yes?”

_“i hope you don’t take things too hard on yourself.”_

“i won’t. thanks for worrying...boss.”

_“that’s good. now rest. i’ll see you at 5.”_

“alright.”

as she placed the phone back on the dial, the silence that surrounded her suddenly became too much for her to handle as she was reminded of the fact that she was alone. again. just like the past.

tears rushed to her waterline and she just lets them run down her bare face as she falls to her knees, burying her face into her hands, crying.

“i thought you said you would still love me...”

~

_i hope one day, you will find someone who loves you like i did, because i can’t be that someone. not anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason why this says "2018" is because i wrote this last year and only decided to publish it this year. yes, i'm a fool lol 
> 
> i've been very inactive because i have been super busy, what with debate and homework stuff to do, i just can't find time to come up with story ideas and have no fuel to power through even a short drabble by the time i'm done. but i'm working on some fairy tail and bnha fics! i might update my drabble collection soon, idk lol
> 
> also i can't believe no one has written a malaysia x singapore fic yet like,,,


End file.
